The traffic lights are commonly used at road junctions to indicate the traffic situations to the driver. Although the traffic lights are used for a long time, they have the following disadvantages:
(1) The signal light composed of three lights is used at an intersection. It is not economical and causes a great waste.
(2) The policy of each institute usually differs from others to suit local circumstances. For example, turning right upon a red light is permitted at some road sections but is forbidden at some other road sections. The conventional traffic light usually adds another indication light in addition to the three main lights and has no unity. Therefore, it is a trouble for a driver who comes from a foreign region or is unfamiliar with the local situation, and accidents are thus increase.
(3) Since the living pace is getting rapider and rapider, many drivers are impatient for waiting the indication of the signal light. Some drivers turn to watch the traffic light of the traverse intersection or the passing time display for the pedestrian, and start to speed up when the traffic light of the traverse intersection is twinkling or turns to the yellow light. As a result, traffic accidents happen frequently due to the disregard of the coming cars from the other side.
Therefore, the conventional traffic light has many defects, so it is not a good design and should be improved.
Because of the above-described disadvantages generated from the conventional traffic light, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop the LED signal light of the present invention through wholehearted experience and research.